A magnetic current sensor may determine an amount of current based on sensing a magnetic field, generated by the current, and based on the fact that the generated magnetic field is proportional to the amount of current. Since no galvanic coupling is needed, voltage isolation between a low voltage signal processing circuit and a high voltage current rail is possible up to several kilovolts.